Déjà vu Fic by Imogen
by Lady Imogen
Summary: O que você faria por uma chance de reparar todos os seus erros? Fic dedicada á Maris.


O sol brilhava forte traspassando as cortinas do dormitório simples. A intensidade da luz denunciava o adiantado da hora e acabou por despertar um par de olhos azuis ainda sonolentos após recorrentes noites de insônia. Já passava das dez; Moveu-se lentamente afastando as cobertas e ordenando pensamentos. Estava novamente atrasado…

Arrumou-se o mais rápido que pôde e desceu as escadas apressado enquanto abotoava os últimos botões da camisa, imaginando se teria sobrado alguma coisa do café-da-manhã… Praguejou baixinho, ciente de que a essas alturas, Rony certamente já teria devorado a parte que lhe cabia e agora, seria necessário esperar até o almoço para ter uma refeição descente.

Havia sido difícil no princípio, mas depois de dois anos, estava perfeitamente adaptado à nova rotina. A casa do Largo Grimmauld não oferecia os mesmos luxos da Mansão Malfoy, mas certamente era mais acolhedora. Dos velhos hábitos, esforçou-se para guardar consigo apenas a indiferença, que em sua mente ainda era o melhor escudo contra novas possibilidades de sofrimento, porém, aos poucos compreendia que nem tudo podia ser perfeito.

Saltando os dois últimos degraus da velha escada de madeira, adentrou a cozinha impecavelmente arrumada e praguejou baixinho ao sentir o estômago protestar pela conseqüência da preguiça: novamente havia perdido o café-da-manhã. Desde o primeiro dia as regras haviam ficado muito claras: "não existem empregados ou elfos, portanto, cada um precisa colaborar com sua parte" - lhe alertou Harry.

Tomado pelo desânimo, preparava-se para voltar a sua habitual reclusão, quando uma voz bastante conhecida o surpreendeu.

- Olha, vejam só quem finalmente decidiu se levantar… - ironizou uma jovem de cabelos castanhos, passando pelo rapaz em direção a imensa mesa de madeira posicionada no centro do ambiente. - Você perdeu o café-da-manhã… De novo!

- Eu sei! - respondeu ainda mais mau-humorado após ter sido traído por seus olhos que examinaram a garota de cima a baixo, se deparando com uma Hermione Granger muitíssimo à vontade naquela ensolarada manhã, trajando um short jeans curto e uma blusa branca de alças.

"Droga, Granger! Será que não dava pra vestir alguma coisa com um pouco mais de pano! - reclamou mentalmente." Mas como de costume, controlou-se para que sua expressão não denunciasse qualquer traço daquele pensamento.

- Onde estão os outros? - indagou sério como de costume.

-Saíram cedo e só devem retornar ao final do dia, quando definiremos a missão desta madrugada. - respondeu fingindo indiferença.

Estava quase fora da cozinha quando a ouviu falar um tanto displicente que estava assando alguns biscoitos. Sua mente o alertava para que recusasse a oferta e saísse dali o quanto antes, mas seu estômago definitivamente discordava e acabou por vencer a briga, fazendo o loiro recuar.

Em silêncio, sentou-se em uma das cadeiras e ainda que mantivesse a conhecida "cara fechada", como se dissesse que não queria conversa, Hermione sorriu vitoriosa. Eram muito raros os momentos em que ficavam a sós e mais raros ainda, os momentos em que ele escolhia permanecer no mesmo ambiente que ela.

A receita de sua mãe fazia lembrar-se de casa e de tempos muito felizes, distraída não percebeu a proximidade com a o metal quente da assadeira retangular, que acabou por provocar uma pequena queimadura, fazendo a garota soltar uma exclamação de dor.

- Será que você não presta atenção, Granger! - ralhou Draco ao examinar a pele avermelhada em um estranho formato que lembrava um coração. - Olha só o que você fez!

Hermione o encarou confusa; Não conseguia compreender o motivo daquela reação… Por um segundo, ela poderia jurar que viu uma ponta de preocupação nos olhos acinzentados, mas então ele completou:

-Você é mesmo um desastre!

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido, que Draco mal conseguiu compreender o que havia se passado. Ela simplesmente puxou a mão de volta e subiu as escadas furiosa. "Por quê ela não me respondeu? Ela jamais fica calada diante de uma provocação… O que droga tá acontecendo aqui?" - perguntava-se enquanto comia um biscoito.

O resto do dia se arrastou. Draco e Hermione não voltaram a se falar até a reunião da noite, quando Harry os anunciou como dupla para a missão daquela madrugada.

- Hermione segue com Draco para fazer o reconhecimento do terreno ao lado. Há suspeitas de que comensais venham utilizando a área… - falou Harry extremante concentrado enquanto marcava as posições do grupo no mapa enfeitiçado que se estendia sobre a mesa.

Sentada ao lado de Rony, a moça não conseguiu se conter e imediatamente passou a questionar a ordem, deixando Draco subitamente desconfortável:

- Por que eu tenho que fazer dupla com ele? - protestou a moça visivelmente chateada.

- Por que você é a melhor! - respondeu Harry tentando animá-la.

- E porque ninguém mais consegue suportar o mau-humor do Malfoy! - completou Rony, sendo imediatamente atingido por uma almofada arremessada com toda força pelo mau-humorado em questão.

- Viram do que eu estou falando! - disse Rony falsamente chateado, fazendo Harry e Hermione rir.

Draco sabia que havia magoado Hermione, mas não ousou se desculpar. Estava certo de que não deveria incentivar qualquer proximidade entre eles, do contrário arriscaria seus planos e poderia perder ainda mais. Mas ser recusado por ela, foi um golpe bem mais duro do que ele esperava.

Os olhos castanhos sempre tão meigos, agora o encaravam com indiferença, torturando-o. E de alguma forma, ele sentiu que precisava reverter àquela situação. A tensão somente aumentava, até que a moça, se dando por vencida declarou:

- Ok. Eu farei como você está me pedindo, Harry! Mas vê se não se atrasa dessa vez, Malfoy! - alfinetou a castanha, enquanto se levantava da poltrona e passava pelo rapaz com o habitual olhar de provocação.

Aliviado por as coisas parecerem ter voltado ao normal, Draco não hesitou em responder a ironia, fazendo a garota tropeçar e rapidamente segurando seu corpo antes que pudesse chegar ao chão.

- E você, vê se presta mais atenção, Granger! - disse com um irritante sorriso nos lábios, deixando Hermione vermelha, talvez pela raiva ou talvez simplesmente por estar nos braços dele.

Naquela mesma noite, ambos se reencontraram na delicada missão coibir as ações de um grupo de comensais da morte, que insistiam em continuar os planos de Voldemort. Nos últimos anos, haviam dedicado suas vidas a manter a paz no mundo bruxo.

Os riscos a cada missão eram eminentes, porém, nenhum deles jamais revelara qualquer sinal de medo. Aparataram há alguns metros do local e em seguida se dividiram, conforme o plano que Harry havia estabelecido. Decidida a permanecer o menor tempo possível na companhia de Draco, Hermione procurou cumprir o habitual protocolo de reconhecimento o mais rápido possível.

O local estava limpo. E tranqüilo até demais… Dando-se conta do real significado de tais constatações, Hermione correu em direção à Draco, numa tentativa desesperada de avisá-lo, mas já era tarde. Em questão de segundos, estavam cercados por criaturas ocultas sob capas negras.

Num gesto instintivo, Draco procurou manter Hermione atrás de seu corpo, mas era certo que aquilo não seria suficiente. Ele não soube precisar de onde partiu o primeiro ataque. Apenas sentiu seu corpo ser atingindo por dores insuportáveis que quase o fizeram perder os sentidos, enquanto ouvia palavras de ódio e de vingança.

Jamais seria perdoado por ser um traidor. E ela jamais seria perdoada por ser uma sangue-ruim. Ainda cambaleante, tentava encontrar em sua mente uma saída para aquela emboscada, quando viu Hermione se atirar na sua frente e receber a maldição cruciatus que lhe era destinada. Desesperado, revidou.

Revidou com todo ódio e com todo o amor que sentia pela moça atirada ao chão, padecendo em um sofrimento desumano. Ele era forte, mas sua desvantagem era evidente de modo que foi novamente foi atingido, enquanto uma gargalhada feminina ecoava pelo ar.

A dor turvou-lhe os sentidos e o impediu de seguir de pé. Enquanto seu corpo jazia no chão lamacento, viu Harry e Rony se aproximarem e iniciarem novos combates. Tinha ajuda. "Há esperança!" - pensou o loiro cerrando os olhos, quando a voz mais doce do mundo o fez regressar.

- Draco! Draco! - chamava Hermione com o rosto banhado em lágrimas.

Esgotando o resto de suas forças, encarou a menina-mulher que lhe sorriu aliviada. Ela tinha os cabelos desgrenhados e um rastro de sangue em sua testa, mas ainda assim, era a criatura mais bela do universo na opinião dele.

E naquele momento, ele desejou lhe revelar a verdade. Desejou dizer o quanto sentia por todo aquele tempo que ele fingiu não enxergá-la, quando nada mais, além dela, lhe importava. Mas ao ver Draco fazer menção de dizer algo, Hermione o interrompeu:

-Não tente falar nada agora! Não é preciso! Tudo vai ficar bem! Eu ficarei com você! - falou tentando parecer firme e disfarçar um pouco da emoção que sentia em vê-lo vivo após tantos golpes.

Era realmente muito fácil perder-se naquele azul - constatou Hermione. Jamais tinha tido a chance de ter Draco em seus braços e apesar de tudo, sentia-se plena. Há tempos seu coração teimoso o amava e agora ela finalmente podia admitir isso. Por um segundo, ela esqueceu onde estava e tudo o que se passava a sua volta, mas um novo ataque lhe trouxe de volta a realidade.

-Morra traidor!- bradou um comensal atirando um punhal de prata enfeitiçado na direção pele alva e já machucada.

Desarmado, Draco resignou-se e apenas esperou pelo golpe, que na realidade, jamais veio. Tudo o que sentiu foi um peso sobre seu corpo e de repente, estava diante dos olhos castanhos de Hermione.

-Não!!! - gritou desesperado. - Por que fez isso, Granger? Garota estúpida!

Hermione quis dizer algo, mas logo o sangue inundou sua garganta e sua visão começou a escurecer. A agonia se refletia nitidamente nos olhos que ele amava silenciosamente. Ninguém sobreviveria a tal martírio, nem mesmo ela; Não havia cura, tudo o que restava eram alguns segundos… Os últimos segundos.

Obstinado pela idéia de salvá-la, ele usava a varinha de Hermione, enquanto murmurava feitiços cicatrizantes que não surtiam qualquer efeito, aumentando seu desespero.

- Ora, não seja tolo! Sabe perfeitamente que não há como fechar o corte ou estancar o sangue! Deveria saber que fui ferida por um artefato das trevas! - desdenhou Hermione com seu típico ar de sabe-tudo.

-Apenas fique quieta, Granger! - ralhou o loiro cada vez mais nervoso ao constatar que, como sempre, ela tinha razão.

Mas ela não estava disposta a obedecer. Num último esforço, a moça que dedicou a vida a buscar respostas, precisava, antes de partir, encontrar a que lhe era mais importante e se enchendo da coragem de quem já não pode mais perder, questionou:

- Draco, por que? - perguntou com dificuldade.

-Por quê o quê? - ele quis saber, enquanto pensava em uma forma de ajudá-la.

- Por que eu não consegui fazer com que você gostasse pelo menos um pouco de mim? - ela quis saber, fazendo com que o coração de Draco se retraísse de forma dolorosa.

**Tudo ficará bem, você disse "amanhã"****  
****Não chore, não derrame uma lágrima****  
****Quando acordar, ainda estarei aqui****  
****Quando acordar, combateremos seus medos**

Com os olhos presos pelo castanho, ele pensou em mil maneiras de responder a pergunta que só tinha uma resposta. Doeu-lhe profundamente descobrir que havia cumprido sua estratégia com tamanha perfeição… E constatar como fora um verdadeiro idiota. Fez menção de dizer algo, mas ela o impediu.

- Sinto frio… - ela sussurrou.

Estava entrando em choque, ele sabia disso. Quis dizer que a amava, mas sentiu os olhos marejarem e não queria que ela o visse assim, então apenas a abraçou por um breve momento, e quando a encarou novamente encontrou somente o corpo vazio de vida.

**Apenas um pouco mais de tempo foi o que precisamos****  
****Apenas um pouco de tempo para que eu visse****  
****A luz que a vida pode dar****  
****Como você pode ser livre****  
****Então agora irei…**

Ela havia partido para sempre, deixando-o para trás. Chorou. "Fique comigo!" - ele implorava baixinho, enquanto abraçava o corpo de Hermione com força. "Fique comigo, Hermione! Fique comigo!".

Somente após horas de interrogatórios e cuidados médicos, foi autorizado a voltar para casa. Vazio. Silêncio. Não suportaria permanecer ali ou em qualquer outro lugar sem o som da risada dela.

**E agora irei… Pegar meu coração de volta****  
****Deixar suas fotos no chão****  
****Roubar de novo minhas memórias****  
****Não posso suportar****  
****Sequei minhas lágrimas****  
****E agora encaro os anos****  
****Do jeito que você me amou****  
****Dissipou todas as lágrimas**

Naquele momento a dor pertencia somente a ele; Harry permanecia desacordado no hospital St. Mungus e sequer tinha consciência dos últimos acontecimentos e Rony ainda muito ferido, foi levado para a Toca aonde poderia receber os cuidados adequados.

Durante o dia, muitos estiveram ali, trouxeram flores e falaram sobre o quanto Hermione era especial e inteligente. Ele apenas observava, seu corpo estava ali, seu espírito não. Não suportando mais a situação, subiu as escadas em direção ao seu habitual refúgio, mas se deteve diante da porta do quarto dela.

Tudo ali era Hermione. As fotografias coladas sobre o espelho, as almofadas coloridas misturadas a animais de pelúcia, diversos livros e o violão encostado na parede. Lembrou-se das vezes que a ouviu tocá-lo durante a noite. Ela dedilhava as cordas com delicadeza, criando um som suave e sempre baixinho para não incomodar.

Ele sempre ouvia a melodia, mas jamais conseguiu escutar os versos da canção; Durante algum tempo até se esforçou para descobrir as palavras que ela cantava, mas logo decidiu que não devia fazê-lo. Agora jamais saberia…

- Draco? - chamou uma moça ruiva, despertando o rapaz de seus devaneios. - Eu vim buscar algumas coisas para o Rony e para saber se não gostaria de ir conosco para a Toca…

- Não, eu prefiro ficar aqui. - respondeu seguro, deixando claro que não iria mudar de idéia.

Pouco a pouco os amigos retornaram a suas casas e mais uma vez Draco se entregou aos seus fantasmas pessoais e resignadamente pôs-se a enfrentá-los naquela madrugada. Em seu íntimo, uma mistura de sentimentos confundia seus sentidos. Sentia-se novamente perdido e mais sozinho do que nunca.

Pouco a pouco compreendia que a escolhe de não se envolver, de forma foi capaz de lhe poupar a dor que novamente invadia seu coração e dessa vez parecia ainda mais intensa pelo simples fato de que seu egoísmo e sua covardia o impediram de ser feliz durante o tempo que tiveram, e até mesmo de demonstrar que era humano.

Errou, mas já não havia retorno. Novamente se viu diante da porta do quarto dela e dessa vez, decidiu não conter o impulso de adentrar naquele pequeno mundo particular. O mundo de Hermione.

Por todos os lados, cores e luz. Por todos os lados, livros e lembranças da menina que sonhava mudar o mundo… Deteve-se diante de uma fotografia trouxa onde seu sorriso tão doce, poderia tocar o coração de qualquer um… Qualquer um.

No início, esperava que ela reatasse com Rony ou se envolvesse com outro cara; Uma garota como ela não ficaria sozinha - imaginava. Mas ela não demonstrava interesse por nenhum de seus pretendentes. E foi então, que um olhar a denunciou.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente de vê-la observá-lo como se desejasse decifrar sua alma; E certamente seria capaz disso. Mas o que ela encontraria? Somente escuridão… Depois da guerra, de seus crimes e da morte dos pais, Draco julgara não ter nada mais a oferecer para quem quer que fosse. Menos ainda para alguém como ela…

Vivia sedento por um único objetivo: a vingança. E por isso, esqueceu-se de viver. Ao se unir a Harry Potter e seus amigos grifinórios, que tanto desprezava, pensou que seria um sacrifício em nome de seu objetivo, mas logo percebeu que havia se enganado. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, fazia parte de um grupo; Eram um time, possuíam um objetivo comum e não mediriam esforços para isso. Mas podia ouvir a voz de Hermione ecoar em sua mente, rebatendo aquela idéia:

-Somos mais do que uma equipe, Draco. Somos uma família… Dividimos nossos sonhos, nossos medos e cuidamos uns dos outros! - ela disse uma vez.

Porém, ele preferia se manter distante. Participava das conversas, das brincadeiras, mas jamais permitiu que alguém se aproximasse de verdade… Até que ela decidiu tentar. Logo percebeu que não tinha defesas contra aquela menina, que já não era simplesmente uma menina, mas pouco a pouco se tornava uma mulher fascinante.

Não permitiu que ela se aproximasse, porém não a deixou partir; Estabeleceram uma eterna disputa entre ironias e provocações, medindo forças diariamente. Pensar que logo iriam cansar da brincadeira havia sido um erro. Ela amava deixá-lo sem resposta e havia se tornado perita nisso, enquanto ele, inconformado, revidava e sempre encontrava uma forma de irritá-la.

Tocou de leve o casaco de camurça pendurado do lado de fora do armário; Não pode evitar o impulso de abraçar a peça de roupa buscando um pouco do perfume de sua dona. Olhou de relance o violão silencioso num canto e derrotado se jogou sobre a cama coberta por lençóis acetinados, perguntando-se se ela seria capaz de perdoá-lo.

Malfoys não choravam nunca e Draco não era diferente… Não poderia chorar, estava vazio. Sem forças para se manter consciente, cedeu ao cansaço, adormecendo ali mesmo, enquanto desejava esquecer a dor.

A intensidade da luz denunciava o adiantado da hora e acabou por despertar um par de olhos azuis ainda sonolentos após uma noite terrível. Pouco a pouco, recordou-se da batalha, do medo e da dor de perder o que lhe era mais caro. Certamente, já passava das dez; Moveu-se lentamente afastando as cobertas e ordenando pensamentos. Estava novamente atrasado, mas agora não havia ninguém para se importar…

Vestiu uma calça qualquer e uma camisa de malha simples; Não se preocupou em arrumar os cabelos, antes impecáveis ou em fazer a barba; Desceu as escadas de madeira, sentindo-se completamente perdido. Adentrou a cozinha impecavelmente arrumada e tocando a toalha perfeitamente estendida sobre a mesa, como somente ela conseguia colocar.

Uma imensa tristeza o invadiu e tomado pelo desânimo, decidiu voltar a sua habitual reclusão, quando uma voz bastante conhecida o surpreendeu.

- Olha, vejam só quem finalmente decidiu se levantar… - ironizou uma jovem de cabelos castanhos, passando pelo rapaz em direção a imensa mesa de madeira posicionada no centro do ambiente e provocando um imenso choque. - Você perdeu o café-da-manhã… De novo!

"Não pode ser!"

- H- Hermione… - ele gaguejou baixinho. "É apenas uma ilusão da sua mente, Draco! Ela não está mais aqui…" - pensou enquanto fechava os olhos suspirando com imenso pesar.

- Draco, você está bem? - perguntou a moça preocupada. Jamais tinha o visto daquela forma. Parecia verdadeiramente abalado… Mas por quê? Draco Malfoy, o homem de gelo, jamais esboçava qualquer sentimento.

Sem pensar no que fazia, ela se aproximou do rapaz que permanecia de olhos cerrados. A expressão de tristeza era evidente e ela sentiu uma imensa vontade de abraçá-lo, mas não ousou fazê-lo. Como alguém que jamais a tocara, poderia aceitar um abraço seu? "Você não aprende Hermione?" - repreendeu-se silenciosamente.

Draco abriu os olhos, certo de que encontraria a cozinha vazia, mas tudo o que encontrou foi um par de olhos castanhos lhe observando. Não podia acreditar, havia perdido a sanidade! A proximidade dos corpos permitia-lhe sentir o calor que emanava do corpo feminino e de repente, ele se viu obrigado a tocá-la.

O contato com a carne quente e firme o fez estremecer. "É real, ela é real" - pensava, enquanto uma imensa felicidade invadia sua alma. Parou de raciocinar um instante e a puxou para junto de si, colando seus corpos em um abraço.

Hermione tentou falar algo, queria entender o que se passava, mas quando Draco a tomou entre seus braços fortes, o mundo parou. Podia sentir o cheiro dele e ouvir as batidas de seu coração, que surpreendentemente estava completamente fora de compasso. "Merlim! O que aconteceu com ele?" - perguntou-se a menina, antes de decidir parar de pensar e simplesmente aproveitar aquele presente, recostando a cabeça sobre o peito do rapaz.

"Isso não é um sonho! Graças a Merlim! Ela está viva!" - respirava aliviado. "Mas se isso não é um sonho, significa que tudo o que pensei ter sido meu dia de ontem era um sonho…" - constatou, enquanto se dava conta de que estava abraçado a Hermione Granger no meio da cozinha.

Soltou a garota sem ter idéia de como explicaria aquela situação. Draco Malfoy jamais agia impulsivamente, especialmente no que se referia a Hermione Granger. Com ela era sempre guerra, e nunca afeto. Não gostava dela; Não devia gostar, pior ainda, não podia gostar. Mas agora estava ali… Perdera a cabeça por causa de um sonho maluco e quase colocou tudo a perder!

Ela certamente o julgaria louco se lhe contasse. Imagine! Hermione morrer de forma trágica em seus braços… Isso nunca aconteceria! Melhor, talvez, apenas mudar de assunto - pensou esperançoso.

- Onde estão os outros? - indagou tentando manter-se sério como de costume.

- Saíram cedo e só devem retornar ao final do dia, quando definiremos a missão da madrugada. - respondeu confusa.

"Apenas coincidência, Draco! Harry avisou que ele e Rony passariam o dia fora e seu cérebro processou essa informação, incluindo-a naquele sonho estúpido!" - convenceu-se rapidamente loiro. "Está tudo bem, só preciso agir como sempre… E ser idiota como sempre…" - constatou chateado.

- Você está bem? - ela perguntou novamente, sem acreditar que ele realmente lhe abraçara.

- Estou ótimo. - respondeu seco, olhando a garota de cima a baixo, ainda procurando por qualquer indício de marcas da batalha e demorando-se mais do que devia.

Os olhos azuis deslizavam e analisavam minuciosamente cada centímetro da pele alva exposta pelas roupas simples de Hermione. Tornozelos, joelhos pernas… Uma pequena faixa de pele da barriga reta, que a camiseta branca não era capaz de ocultar, mãos, braços, o volume dos seios, o pescoço alvo e delicado; nenhum detalhe lhe escapou.

"Parecia tão real! Nenhum corte, nenhuma cicatriz, apenas a pele perfeita…" - verificou. Mas ao retornar sua atenção para o rosto da moça, encontrou uma Hermione com as faces coradas e olhar assustado. De repente deu-se conta de que estava secando descaradamente Hermione Granger. Era um desastre! Como iria explicar isso? O que ela pensaria?

"Preciso ter cuidado! Preciso pensar antes de agir!" - decidiu Draco caminhando em direção a porta. Foi apenas um sonho idiota! Não… Não foi! Era real! Merlim! Estou enlouquecendo! Completamente louco! Ou simplesmente louco por Hermione?

Admitir sentimentos não era algo fácil para um Malfoy, porém não soava tão estranho a uma Granger. Ele estava diferente e por alguns momentos permitiu que ela se aproximasse e agora, ela agarraria aquela chance. Draco estava quase fora da cozinha quando a ouviu falar um tanto displicente que estava assando alguns biscoitos, fazendo seu sangue congelar. Ela queria que ele ficasse, e naquele momento ele tinha a mente completamente atordoada e não seria capaz de recusar.

Em silêncio, sentou-se em uma das cadeiras e pôs-se a observá-la; Era meiga, linda, inteligente… Confuso, Draco imaginava se existia a possibilidade de ter voltado no tempo. Havia implorado por essa chance e agora a tinha; Não podia continuar em silêncio! Sonho ou não, ele decidiu que não a perderia novamente.

Hermione não conseguia entender o que se passava com Draco, mas sorriu vitoriosa ao vê-lo aceitar sua oferta. Eram muito raros os momentos em que ficavam a sós e mais raros ainda, os momentos em que ele escolhia permanecer no mesmo ambiente que ela.

Sentia-se tão feliz em encontrar fogo nos olhos azuis de Draco, em vê-lo se aproximar espontaneamente e abraçá-la com carinho… Era como se seus desejos mais secretos estivessem se realizando; Acabou por se distrair e não percebeu a proximidade com a o metal quente da assadeira retangular, que acabou por provocar uma pequena queimadura, fazendo a garota soltar uma exclamação de dor.

- Será que você não presta atenção, Granger! - ralhou Draco ao examinar a pele avermelhada em um estranho formato que lembrava um coração. - Olha só o que você fez!

Draco segurava o pulso da garota quando compreendeu que estava vivendo um _déjà vu_. O dia se repetia, era óbvio! "Oh, não! Isso não pode acontecer… Ela não vai morrer esta noite! Tenho que ter certeza, tenho que saber!" - pensou decidindo fazer um teste.

Hermione o encarava confusa; Não conseguia compreender o motivo daquela reação…

Por um segundo, ela poderia jurar que viu uma ponta de preocupação nos olhos acinzentados, mas então, ele completou:

-Você é mesmo um desastre!

Diante daquela crítica tão severa, ela simplesmente puxou a mão de volta e correu para fora da cozinha furiosa consigo mesma por se deixar atingir daquela maneira, quando uma mão a agarrou pela cintura e a fez recuar.

- Dessa vez, não! - Draco começou. - Não fique zangada! Não falei sério…- Ele falava ofegante, com a boca colada ao ouvido da garota. Hermione sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo e involuntariamente fechou os olhos, enquanto esperava que ele a soltasse. Mas não foi o que ocorreu.

Draco virou a moça para si, fazendo com que ela o encarasse e repetiu:

- Não falei sério, você sabe que não penso isso…

- Não, eu não sei nada sobre o que você pensa, Draco! - reclamou Hermione chateada, ousando pela primeira vez, expressar sua frustração. - Você jamais permitiu que eu soubesse!

Entre tantas respostas que poderia oferecer naquele instante, Draco escolheu atender as súplicas de seu corpo e de sua alma, arrastando a bela garota para si e cobrindo seus lábios com um beijo intenso, molhado, sedento de uma paixão que ele já não desejava esconder.

Era um sonho? Então queria dormir para sempre! - pensou Hermione. Sentindo-se maravilhosamente completa, no momento em que os lábios dele aderiram aos seus, provocando ondas de calor e eletricidade que percorriam seu corpo e a impediam de raciocinar.

O ar faltava, mas ele não intencionava parar. Finalmente a tinha só para si, entregue em seus braços e já não temia as conseqüências. Queria amá-la, ali, agora, independente do que os esperava, independente do que descobriria amanhã e foi o que fez.

Ainda que não compreendesse, Hermione tomou aquele beijo como sendo tudo o que precisava saber e se entregou sem reservas aquele momento, sendo arrebatada pelo sentimento que há tempos consumia seu coração.

Aquele beijo parecia roubar-lhe a alma. Ele tinha um sabor deliciosamente exótico que a fez querer mais. O aroma natural almiscarado da pele, misturado com uma fragrância cítrica preencheu-lhe os sentidos, enquanto ela se perdia numa sensação de puro prazer.

A mão forte de Draco deslizou com desejo pelas curvas de seu corpo, explorando, procurando, descobrindo… Hermione gemeu e isso o excitou ainda mais; Até que finalmente alcançou suas nádegas arredondadas, confinadas pelo jeans, aconchegando-a mais contra as coxas musculosas.

Sem pensar em mais nada, ele ergueu o corpo da jovem, carregando-a até a mesa. Soltou-a devagar para que se sen­tasse à beirada e se permitiu uma proximidade muito além daquela aconselhada pelo bom-senso.

Ela correspondia a cada um de seus movimentos, e ao ver-se sentada sobre a mesa não hesitou em afastar as pernas, convidando-o a se aproximar ainda mais. Satisfeito em aceitar o convite, o rapaz, então subiu uma das mãos para a bainha da camiseta branca que ela vestia. Dedos longos adentraram por baixo da blusa e acariciaram-lhe as costas, depois, traçaram o contorno do sutiã de renda.

Ao sentir o contato da pele fria em uma região tão sensível, Hermione acabou por reagir, afastando-se o suficiente para encarar os olhos azuis. O amava, era claro, mas precisava saber por que ele a queria agora.

Ela pensou em perguntar o quê havia mudado, por que agora ele a enxergava, mas não houve chance. Assim que o beijo cessou e Draco pode ler em seus olhos as dúvidas que a perturbavam e ciente de que não poderia perder nenhum segundo a mais, ele falou com uma sinceridade que jamais pensou ser capaz:

- Sempre tive medo de fazer isso… Perdi tudo, Hermione; e não suportaria passar pela mesma dor novamente; Por isso, jurei não me envolver com mais ninguém. - confessou.

- Por temer a possibilidade de perder, você decidiu que não iria mais sequer tentar? - questionou decepcionada.

- Fui um idiota! Mas quero concertar isso! Você… Você invadiu meus pensamentos, bagunçou meus planos, e antes que eu pudesse impedir tomou conta do meu mundo! Só preciso que você me dê uma chance… - disse com o coração repleto de esperança, enquanto os olhos castanhos marejavam a sua frente.

Ele havia se mostrado forte, leal e corajoso; Enfrentara a morte de cabeça erguida e ganhara sua admiração e, pouco a pouco, seu amor… E agora estava ali, pedindo uma chance para ela, que todas as noites sonhava estar nos braços dele. "Sim, mil vezes sim!" - pensou a moça, enquanto se atirava em um novo beijo e em um grande amor.

O beijo novamente substituira as palavras; Logo cada sentimento e cada nova emoção passaram a ser descritos com os gestos e carinhos trocados; Desejavam-se e a espera se tornava insuportável. Uma nova troca de olhares selou uma promessa e Draco tomou Hermione em seus braços, levando-a escada a cima em direção a seu quarto, sem parar de beijá-la.

Depositou cuidadosamente o corpo da moça entre os lençóis esverdeados. E a olhou profundamente, deliciando-se com a visão da face corada e dos lábios entreabertos, convidando-o a um novo beijo. Ele começou por acariciar-lhe a planta dos pés, com muita suavidade, provocando em Hermione sensações com as quais jamais sonhara. De­pois, sempre com toques muito suaves, passou os dedos por sua perna e, ao mesmo tempo, beijou-lhe o pescoço e os ombros de leve, quase com cuidado, como se estivesse bei­jando as pétalas de uma flor.

Hermione recebeu cada carícia com avidez e logo se pôs a correspondê-las com ardor; Segurou-lhe os ombros e ergueu o corpo, para poder atingir-lhe os lábios num beijo suave e sensual, ao mesmo tempo, enquanto seus dedos enfiavam-se por entre os cabelos dele, crispados no delírio da paixão. No instante seguinte, Draco pensou que morreria se não a possuísse. Afastando os lábios, ele respirou fundo. Precisava de uns segundos para readquirir a calma, ela era especial e ele queria que ela soubesse disso. Hermione, entretanto, não desejava se conter e encantada com o corpo de Draco, ansiava por experimentá-lo.

Ávida por sentir seu sabor começou a beijá-lo no queixo, no pescoço e no peito, ao mesmo tempo em que o afagava ao longo das costas largas, fazendo-o enlouqucer. Sem que pudesse esperar mais, puxou-a com delicadeza ao encontro do corpo e pôs sua perna sobre a coxa dela. Então, penetrou-a. Êxtase! Hermione mordeu o lábio num esforço para conter um gemido, mas ele não aprovou isso. Queria ouvi-la ofegante pronunciando seu nome, queria dar-lhe prazer e fazê-la sua para sempre.

Amaram-se até o limite que seus corpos permitiram e em seguida, caíram sobre a cama, ainda com os corpos entrelaçados e se entregaram a um último beijo, antes de adormecerem nos braços um do outro por alguns minutos.

Estava acordada, mas não desejava abrir os olhos e descobrir mais uma vez que sonhara. Mais uma noite em que sua mente se libertava e criava, apenas para si mesma, a ilusão do amor plenamente correspondido. Não abriria os olhos. Tinha o direito de desfrutar por mais alguns minutos daquela doce ilusão. Afundou a cabeça no travesseiro e sentiu suas narinas serem invadidas por um perfume delicioso que definitivamente não lhe pertencia.

Encheu-se de coragem e abriu os olhos se deparando com dois espelhos de água cristalina. Ele a observava dormir… Pouco a pouco as imagens das horas que passaram juntos retornaram a mente da moça, que se encheu de profunda felicidade.

Tocou sua face delicadamente, e ele beijou sua mão, fazendo com que um largo sorriso se desenhasse em seu rosto. Jamais estivera tão feliz. Tinham o dia e a casa inteira só para si e Draco tinha muitas idéias de como aproveitar aquela maravilhosa oportunidade.

Hermione sentia-se profundamente tentada a permanecer ali naquela cama, apenas admirando e sentindo Draco junto a si, mas não pode recusar o convite que ele lhe fez de viver o dia mais maravilhoso de toda sua vida.

Passaram horas desfrutando de pequenos prazeres, como andar de mãos dadas, dividir segredos, dançar ou mesmo poder trocar carinhos enquanto realizavam tarefas domésticas. Tudo era novo e ao mesmo tempo extremamente natural, como se sempre tivesse sido assim.

Ele permitiu que ela entrasse em seu mundo e o visse como realmente era. Esperava encontrar alguma compreensão e talvez até perdão, mas encontrou muito mais; Encontrou vida. Eram perfeitos juntos e sua felicidade poderia contagiar o mundo inteiro.

Mas a noite chegava e a alegria de Draco se converteu em tensão. A chegada de Harry e Rony não demoraria acontecer e era preciso tomar uma decisão. Tomou Hermione nos braços mais uma vez, desejando nunca ter que sair daquele abraço e em seguida, beijou sua mão, enquanto lhe dizia o quanto ela era preciosa.

Amava-a. Queria dizer isso, mas o momento foi subitamente interrompido pela chegada de Harry e Rony, que acabavam de aparatar na sala. O clima romântico, a princípio causou estranheza, mas nenhum comentário foi ouvido.

Rony não conseguiu disfarçar o incômodo que sentiu ao ver Hermione abandonar seu lugar de costume, ao seu lado, e sentar-se ao lado de Draco. Mas Harry, sempre obstinado com os planos para capturar comensais, abriu um mapa enfeitiçado e deu início as explanações, desfazendo a tensão do ruivo.

- Hermione segue com Draco para fazer o reconhecimento do terreno ao lado. Há suspeitas de que comensais venham utilizando a área… - falou Harry extremante concentrado enquanto marcava as posições do grupo no mapa enfeitiçado que se estendia sobre a mesa.

- Não, ela não vai! - afirmou Draco com convicção surpreendendo a todos.

- O que está dizendo, cara? Hermione é perfeita para essa tarefa! - discordou Rony.

- Sei que ela não terá a menor dificuldade em… - começou Harry, quando foi subitamente interrompido.

- Ela ficará exposta! Não vou permitir! - descontrolou-se Draco.

Atônita, Hermione não hesitou em pôr um fim na questão.

- Será que vocês poderiam nos dar licença um instante? - perguntou a moça, enquanto puxava Draco para a cozinha.

Pela expressão no rosto dela, ele sabia que estava encrencado, mas não se importava. Tudo o que importava era mantê-la a salvo.

- O quê pensa que está fazendo? Quem te disse que pode escolher de que missões eu vou ou não participar? - questionou a garota furiosa.

- Estou tentando te proteger! - rebateu Draco.

- Não preciso da sua proteção! Sei me cuidar muito bem! Sempre lutamos juntos e dessa vez não será diferente!

- Dessa vez é diferente! Precisa me ouvir, Hermione! Você não vai conosco essa noite! - falou autoritário.

- Essa decisão não é sua, Draco! Goste ou não, eu vou com vocês e não há nada que você possa fazer quanto a isso! - falou a garota magoada, passando por ele em direção à sala e confirmando que estava preparada para a missão.

Era um pesadelo. Estava a um passo do local da emboscada e não fazia idéia de como convencer os amigos a recuar. Harry estava cheio de esperanças em conseguir capturar Nott, o braço direito de Bellatrix; De fato, aquele seria um passo importante, porém Draco sabia que não se concretizaria.

Era preciso tirar Hermione da linha de fogo e por isso, ele não hesitou em mentir. Transfigurou uma pedra em um objeto de metal sem forma definido e o escondeu de modo que a garota pudesse encontrar e atrasar seu trajeto até o centro da armadilha. Sabia que aquela não era a melhor forma, mas era a única forma.

Agora lhe restava apenas convencer Rony a lhe ajudar a neutralizar parte do grupo de comensais, ainda invisíveis àquela altura. Para o ruivo, Draco estava completamente fora de si e repetia palavras sem nexo, mas ainda assim, fez o que o amigo lhe pedia.

Praguejando baixinho por deixar Harry seguir sozinho, Rony se escondeu e esperou qualquer sinal de perigo. Pensava em se levantar e voltar ao plano original com Harry, quando uma sombra negra atacou Draco.

Mal acreditava em seus olhos, Draco estava certo o tempo todo! Era uma emboscada e se não agissem depressa, logo se transformaria em um massacre. Ainda distante examinando um estranho artefato, Hermione percebeu um feixe de luz e correu para ajudar os amigos.

Em questão de segundos, estavam cercados por criaturas ocultas sob capas negras e duelavam com toda a força e coragem que possuíam. Ao ver Hermione entrar na linha de fogo, Draco acabou se distraindo e sentiu seu corpo ser atingindo por dores insuportáveis que quase o fizeram perder os sentidos, enquanto ouvia palavras de ódio e de vingança.

Jamais seria perdoado por ser um traidor. E ela jamais seria perdoada por ser uma sangue-ruim. Ainda cambaleante, viu Harry petrificar um dos comensais e em seguida, viu outro espectro se aproximar murmurando uma maldição. Num impulso, Hermione se atirou a sua frente para receber a maldição cruciatus que lhe era destinada. Mas ele não permitiu, girando o corpo e sendo atingido pelas costas.

Ela revidou com todo ódio e com todo o amor que sentia por aquele homem atirado ao chão, em agonia. Apesar de tudo, agora lutavam em números iguais e esforçavam-se para vencer. Usando de todas as forças que tinha, Draco se colocou novamente de pé e pôs-se a enfrentar seu algoz, que gargalhava diante da resistência e obstinação do jovem.

Mas a dor turvou-lhe os sentidos e o impediu de ser suficientemente rápido para escapar de uma nova investida e novamente acabou sendo atingido.

- Draco! Draco!- chamava Hermione com o rosto banhado em lágrimas.

Esgotando o resto de suas forças, encarou a menina-mulher que lhe sorriu aliviada. Ela tinha os cabelos desgrenhados e um rastro de sangue em sua testa, mas ainda assim, era a criatura mais bela do universo na opinião dele. Estava viva e isso era tudo o que lhe importava. Rony e Harry venciam os duelos e logo tudo estaria acabado. Ela lhe sorriu e segurou sua mão, desejando tranqüilizá-lo.

E naquele momento, ele desejou lhe revelar a verdade. Desejou dizer o quanto sentia por todo aquele tempo que ele fingiu não enxergá-la, quando nada mais, além dela, lhe importava.

- Hermione… - ele começou a falar.

Mas ao ver Draco fazer menção de dizer algo, Hermione o interrompeu:

-Não tente falar nada agora! Não é preciso! Tudo vai ficar bem! Eu ficarei com você! - falou tentando parecer firme e disfarçar um pouco da emoção que sentia em vê-lo vivo após tantos golpes.

Era realmente muito fácil perder-se naquele azul - constatou Hermione. Ela o amava e ele também a amava. Ainda que não tivesse dito isso, havia provado muitas vezes naquele dia; Primeiro quando a amou de forma tão doce e intensa, depois quando lhe permitiu entrar em seu mundo e agora, quando não hesitou em arriscar sua vida para protegê-la. Por um segundo, ela esqueceu onde estava e tudo o que se passava a sua volta, mas um novo ataque lhe trouxe de volta a realidade.

- Morra traidor!- bradou um comensal atirando um punhal de prata enfeitiçado na direção pele alva e já machucada.

Desarmado, Draco resignou-se e apenas esperou pelo golpe, enquanto prendia o corpo de Hermione junto ao seu em um abraço, antes de perder a consciência. Em sua mente o último pensamento coerente foi por ela… Ela estava viva e isso era o que lhe importava.

- Draco! Não! Draco! Por favor, fique comigo… - gritava Hermione desesperada, ao vê-lo perder os sentidos.

**Um ano depois…**

O dia havia se encerrado como todos os outros nos últimos meses, mas a madrugada revelaria uma imensa surpresa para uma moça de olhos castanhos, que embora procurasse viver com intensidade e alegria, trazia em consigo a sombra de um doloroso pesar. Pouco a pouco, os comensais caíram e todos começaram a reconstruir suas vidas, mas para ela era diferente.

Voltou-se para o quarto semi-iluminado uma última vez antes de partir buscando forças e fez uma prece silenciosa. Sentia-se mal por partir sozinha no meio da noite, mas era necessário. Precisava descobrir o que se passava e enfrentar a realidade, seja qual fosse.

Durante meses, Hermione dedicou parte do seu tempo a ficar ao lado do corpo inerte de Draco Malfoy. Ia ao hospital diariamente, ainda que os amigos tentassem dissuadi-la de tal desgaste. Ainda que o correr dos dias sem qualquer sinal de melhora a entristecessem, a esperança de tê-lo de volta jamais a abandonou.

Os medi-bruxos afirmavam que era impossível prever quanto tempo ele permaneceria em coma e mesmo se um dia, poderia retornar a vida. Mas ela jamais duvidou. Apesar de todo o tempo transcorrido, estava certa de que ele voltaria para ela.

- Volte para mim! Volte para nós, meu amor! - ela repetiu incontáveis vezes junto ao ouvido do rapaz.

No quarto isolado, iluminado pela luz do sol, ele dormia tão sereno, que por vezes ela buscava consolo no pensamento de que vivia doces sonhos em seu mundo inconsciente e que lá, ainda permaneciam juntos. Sim, um dia ele retornaria e juntos seriam uma família de verdade. Já esperara tanto que mal pode acreditar quando recebeu aquela inesperada carta remetida pelo hospital.

A mensagem não era clara e ela aparatou no hospital com o coração descompassado, ousar imaginar as notícias que lhe esperavam; Mas apesar do medo, em seu íntimo, trazia consigo todas as esperanças do mundo. Perdeu o ar quando finalmente se viu autorizada a entrar no quarto. E ainda à distância, não pôde conter as lágrimas ao vê-lo acordado.

Era um milagre. Ele realmente havia voltado!

Ainda estava tonto e sentia uma incômoda dor na cabeça e nos membros que passara tanto tempo sem exercitar. Não sabia ao certo o que havia lhe acontecido, mas sabia que estar ali significava ter vencido.

Esforçava-se para ordenar seus pensamentos, quando a viu parada junto à porta do quarto com os olhos marejados. Seus olhares se cruzaram e imediatamente ela venceu a distância que existia entre eles e se atirou em seus braços.

Aquele abraço significava tudo. Era maravilhoso poder sentir novamente o perfume dos cabelos dela. Aos poucos ele retomou as lembranças da batalha e principalmente do amor que sentia por Hermione e a beijou de forma intensa.

- Eu sabia que você voltaria! - disse a moça entre risos e lágrimas.

- Eu voltei por você! - declarou Draco puxando Hermione para um novo abraço.

- Draco eu… Senti tanto a sua falta! Tive tanto medo de que aquele maldito feitiço o levasse de mim para sempre! Eu o amo! Eu o amo muito! - falou emocionada.

-Shhh… Eu estou aqui agora e nada vai me separar de você! Nunca mais! - disse-lhe o Loiro enquanto afagava seus cabelos. - Eu voltei por você! Você me fez desejar acordar!

- Eu não entendo… Como isso é possível? - ela quis saber intrigada.

- Eu ouvi quando me pediu para voltar para você! - ele disse com um lindo sorriso.

- Você podia me ouvir? - perguntou incrédula.

- Sim, eu ouvi você! - ele respondeu para a surpresa da moça. - Você dizia: "volte para mim, volte para nós…", mas não estou tão certo de que aqueles dois bobões grifinórios sentiram minha falta tanto assim… - brincou o loiro.

- Claro que eles sentiram sua falta, Draco, mas confesso que não era a eles que me referia… - começou a moça assumindo uma expressão séria.

- E a quem mais seria? - perguntou o rapaz, erguendo a sobrancelha desconfiado.

- Você não poderia imaginar a alegria que sinto ao vê-lo voltar à vida, Draco! Existem tantas coisas que eu gostaria de lhe dizer neste momento! Tanta coisa nos aconteceram… - ela tentou falar, mas sua voz tornou-se trêmula.

- Como assim, Hermione? O que está tentando me dizer? Quanto tempo fiquei desacordado? - questionou nervoso.

- Pouco mais de um ano… - ela respondeu num fio de voz.

- Merlim! Eu estou aqui há um ano? Perdi um ano da minha vida…

- Senhorita Granger, o paciente se encontra muito alterado. É melhor que retorne amanhã no horário convencional de visitas! - solicitou o medi-bruxo, fazendo com que Hermione ficasse tensa com a menor menção de deixar Draco.

- Apenas mais alguns minutos, doutor! Eu imploro… - pediu a moça com o coração apertado, buscando uma maneira de revelar a verdade para Draco.

Lembrava-se claramente do momento do ataque:

"- Morra traidor! - bradou um comensal atirando um punhal de prata enfeitiçado na direção pele alva e já machucada.

Ao longe, Harry viu o momento em que o comensal se preparava para arremessar o punhal e acabou por desferir um novo feitiço contra ele, tirando sua vida e desviando a rota do punhal que acabou por atingir Draco apenas de raspão".

Ainda que em coma, todos diziam que tivera muita sorte; Se o punhal houvesse se cravado na pele, a morte teria sido praticamente instantânea. Levado rapidamente ao hospital, tudo o que restara foi uma longa espera.

Os primeiros dias haviam sido os piores. Hermione não se conformava em ter perdido Draco e insistia em permanecer ao seu lado. Ficou fraca e quase adoeceu, mas não se importava. Somente após três semanas, os primeiros sintomas a fizeram deixar o leito de Draco.

A confirmação da gravidez veio com um misto de felicidade e preocupação. Ainda que Harry e Rony permanecessem ao seu lado, sabia as dificuldades que iria enfrentar e de tudo o que estava por vir, temia o fato de ter um filho de um homem que poderia jamais acordar.

Com coragem enfrentou todas as privações e deu a luz a um menino saudável. Eric era a luz de sua vida, mas agora perguntava-se se Draco poderia sentir o mesmo por uma criança da qual desconhecia por completo a existência.

- O que está tentando me dizer, Hermione? - ele perguntou respirando fundo. Sabia que toda a tensão que a moça sentia, devia resultar de algo muito importante.

- Você se lembra da batalha, Draco? - ela quis saber.

- As lembranças não são claras, mas sim, eu me lembro de lutar com você… - ele confessou.

- E do que mais você lembra? Se lembra de mim? De nós, eu quero dizer…

- Jamais poderia me esquecer! - ele respondeu aquecendo o coração de Hermione, que novamente cedeu às lágrimas. - Sei que passei um ano desacordado e vou entender se houver um outro alguém em sua vida…

- Na verdade, eu queria lhe dizer que existe outro alguém em minha vida, Draco. - ela afirmou fazendo com que ele sentisse uma dor aguda no peito.

- Eu compreendo. - foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

- Existe alguém, mas não como você imagina! - ela falou entrelaçando sua mão a do loiro. - Naquele dia você me fez a mulher mais feliz do mundo e me deu o maior presente, que jamais eu poderia sonhar em receber.

- Você também me fez o homem mais feliz do mundo naquela tarde, Hermione. - respondeu Draco ainda sem compreender o que ela dizia.

- Eu estou tentando dizer, Draco, que naquela tarde você me deu um filho. Nosso filho. Que assim como eu, precisa muito de você!

Ao compreender o significado daquelas palavras, Draco não pôde conter a emoção que ameaçava sufocar seu peito. Hermione o amava e tinham um filho! Isso era mais do que ele jamais ambicionara. Abraçou a mulher com carinho e compreendeu que tudo o que vivera e as lições que aprendera até ali valeram a pena.

Estava vivo e completo novamente. Finalmente o passado poderia ser deixado para trás; Começariam uma nova vida, juntos, como uma família de verdade e seriam felizes. Por algum motivo, havia recebido uma nova chance e faria o que fosse preciso para não desperdiçá-la.

Fim.


End file.
